


Маятник

by fandom_Katekyo_Hitman_Reborn_2019



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 18:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20451923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Katekyo_Hitman_Reborn_2019/pseuds/fandom_Katekyo_Hitman_Reborn_2019





	Маятник

Смотреть на оплавленную по краям дыру в напольных часах было приятно. Они как раз били полдень, когда Занзас вошел и заставил их замолчать. Никаких больше тревожных колоколов. Цуна сидел напротив и всеми силами старался держаться непринужденно, хотя в глаза смотреть избегал, словно нашкодивший пес.

— Мы должны прийти к согласию, — старательно говорил Цуна, но звучало жалко.

— Много пиздишь, — бросил Занзас со смутным удовольствием — издеваться казалось забавным.

Который раз в воздухе скользнул змеей удушливый ядовитый аромат. Коснулся ноздрей и пропал. Занзас поморщился. Бокал опустел еще с полчаса назад, а они так и не пришли ни к какому решению.

— Мне придется подключить дона Тимотео, — вздохнул Цуна, — я не хочу этого, но вариантов больше нет. 

— Ты охуел, — лениво не согласился Занзас и наставил на Цуну пистолет. Снова пахнуло ядом. Огрызок маятника закачался, беззвучно отбивая два часа. В тяжелой с вечера голове шевельнулось густое вязкое понимание. Занзаса вдруг озарило, острый хребет заспиртованной твари, символизирующий погребенные пьяной бездной лишние мысли, поднялся и уколол прямо в висок. — Кончай это, — Занзас неопределенно мотнул пистолетом и оскалился неприятной улыбкой. 

— А? — Цуна изобразил испуганное недоумение. Это бесило. 

— Покажи свою рожу. Или помочь? — Занзас вытянул руку с пистолетом, дуло указало прямо Цуне в лоб. 

— Как ты догадался? — в чертах лица Цуны что-то неуловимо менялось, так невесомо, что не уследишь. Перед глазами плыло, в носу щипало, ядовитые пары лезли прямо в рот. Занзас прикрылся рукой и пропустил решающий момент — преображение.

— От тебя несет, как от бабы, — Занзас открыл глаза. 

— Это унисекс от Серж Лютанс, — снисходительно пояснил Мукуро, — La couche du Diable, модная новинка сезона. 

— Хуйня, — оценил Занзас и опустил пистолет — этому все нипочем, пули не помогут. — Для пидоров.

— То есть тебе нравится, — перевел Мукуро, поднимаясь. Легкая туманная дымка взметнулась и осела. — Или, может, вернуть малыша Цуну? Такое тебя заводит? 

— Думаешь, я идиот? — Занзас уставился на Мукуро в упор, но никакого впечатления это не произвело и мысли Мукуро не раскрыло. Занзас видел его лицо с насмешливой ухмылкой и темные провалы глаз — бездушные и мутные. Мукуро обошел стол и прислонился к столешнице прямо напротив Занзаса, так что центр внимания пришелся ровно на обтянутые пидорскими штанами тощие ноги и пах. 

— Думаю, у тебя стоит, — Мукуро улыбался как блаженный. А затем потянул за язычок молнии на ширинке и вытащил член. Ровный, как у манекена, и бледный. Занзасу даже показалось, он отблескивает пластиком под электрическим тусклым светом. 

— Не трогать, — строго предупредил Мукуро, наклоняясь к Занзасу и одновременно стягивая брюки к коленям. Глупая необоснованная беспомощность заставила пистолетное дуло уткнуться Мукуро в подбородок — Занзас дернул молнию на джинсах, но это только добавило безысходности — поплавок ушел под воду и дальше было только дно. В сломанных часах что-то натужно заскрипело, рухнуло с гулким дрожащим звуком — Мукуро резко сжал пальцы на яйцах Занзаса, и Занзас выстрелил. 

Подбородок разнесло в кровавую кашу, тут же зарастающую новой кожей, будто ряска на пруду затягивает место, куда бросили камень. 

— Фальстарт! — произнес Мукуро с восторгом и рассмеялся таким блядским смехом, что перед глазами у Занзаса встала красная пелена. Он рванул на себе штаны, но стащил только с одной стороны — сделать это, сидя под нависающим Мукуро, было сложно.

— О, — едко посочувствовал Мукуро, — можешь не вставать. Я помогу.

— Сука, — поблагодарил Занзас.

— Как некрасиво, — посетовал Мукуро и сдернул джинсы Занзаса к щиколоткам, а затем одним длинным гладким движением сел сверху, так что пришлось сдвинуть колени — иначе ноги Мукуро не влезали. 

Было неудобно, Занзас сполз пониже, но кожаная обивка липла к телу и мерзко скрипела, и острые кости Мукуро мешали надеть его как следует на практически сухой член. 

— Не ерзай, — раздраженно велел Занзас, наконец удобно взявшись за задницу — как раз по его ладоням. Мукуро уперся рукой в спинку и замолчал, пока Занзас вдавливался сначала головкой, а затем всем членом в дырку. Он застонал едва слышно на одной ноте с первыми толчками и продолжал до хрипа, будто заводная кукла или сломанная музыкальная шкатулка. Занзас сажал его на себя долго, хотел видеть снова и снова искаженное лицо и пидорски приоткрытый рот. Кончать было тяжело — Мукуро сбивчиво дрочил себе и от этого сжимался так, что у Занзаса пару раз вырвался тупой измученный звук, а когда сперма наконец выплеснулась, он отомстил Мукуро за это, трахая до вскриков, пока Мукуро не перестал реагировать и не свалился тысячетонным грузом на грудь. 

Он встал как ни в чем не бывало всего через несколько минут, натянул брюки и привел себя в порядок перед Занзасом, полулежащим со спущенными штанами и темным на фоне остальной кожи членом. 

— Ты не можешь говорить с малышом Цуной в таком виде, — Мукуро придирчиво взглянул на Занзаса.

— Это не его телу я снес полбашки? Жаль, — Занзас потянулся к стакану, опрокинул его надо ртом — на язык медленно сползла единственная тяжелая капля. — Тогда кому?

— Пусть это будет сюрпризом, — таинственно произнес Мукуро, и его взгляд Занзасу не понравился. Воздух вздрогнул, а за этим снова началось преображение. 

Занзас слышал, как бьется в металлической клетке тревожный старый маятник, чей язык лежит бесполезной деталью в пыли и больше не властен над временем. И молчал. Он отвернулся только в самом конце.


End file.
